Winter Rose
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Three years after her parents die, Tomoyo Atomi is living with her seven brothers and twin sister. Now she has to attend a new high school where she meets the Soma family. What she wasn't expecting though was after a fire at Shigures house would the Soma trio, plus Tohru move into her home or that she would be falling for a Soma. Not that she'd say it. OCXHaru
1. Prologue

Winter Rose

Prologue

I was laying on the couch and watched as two of my younger brothers, Akira and Shiro were going at it again. 'Deep breaths' I told myself as I fought off the urge to tell them to shut the hell up. Those two always managed to give me a head ack. It was bad enough I had to attend a new high school tomorrow, now they had to annoy me on my last day of freedom too.

"Come on you two knock it off before Tomoyo bites your head off." My oldest brother, Kaoru, said walking into our living room. His hair was sopping wet so he must have just finished with his shower.

"Yah, quit being annoying." I giggled smiling at my older bother.

I'm going to go ahead and introduce my family since its such a big one. My parents were Hikaru and Emi Atomi. They died in a car crash when I was thirteen. They were kind people and ran a successful law firm. When they died my oldest brother Kaoru took over and became my brothers and sister's guardian. Kaoru is twenty-one years old. He was eighteen when he took us in. Despite everything that has happened over the last three years he still stayed his silly lovable self. He let his black hair grow out so it was tied back in a ponytail and his honey colored eyes always glimmered with humor. He was tall and slim but still muscular.

The next oldest of our little clan is Asoka. He' the oldest that's still in school. He will be starting at the local university this next spring. He was a huge pervert and very immature with his jokes that he's always pulling with my last older brother Akoto. Akoto is sixteen, only a year older for me. Both boys had the same muscular build but they had different hair colors. Asoka had shaggy black hair and silver eyes, and Akoto had short blond hair and the same honey eyes that Kaoru had. Besides there sick twist of humors they both share a tendency to be over protective of me and my sister.

My twins sister is Sora. Despite the fact that we were twins she was very different from me. She was the older one by two hours so technically her birthday was October 30th where as mine was the 31st. We were fifteen and that was about the only thing we had in common. She had tan skin, long blond hair and silver eyes. She was short and fragile looking, almost like a doll. I was tall and had muscles, but not obnoxious looking, pale with short, slightly curled dark auburn hair that reached the top of my shoulders and dark spring grass green eyes. She was into theater and dancing and cheerleading, but I couldn't stand that type of stuff. I loves sports and the outdoors. I was a little bit of a wild one and very stubborn and I love to do all sorts of adrenaline filled things for fun. Not her, she played it safe. But despite all of our differences we are still sisters and we stay close since were the only girls... I don't even want to talk about what happened when we started getting our monthly visitors.

After us is our thirteen year old brother Shiro. He was a little know it all. So, as a result, he always got into fight with Akira who wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Although Akira was a year younger he was a good two inches taller then Shiro. As a result of Shiro's insecurities, he takes it upon himself to correct every single little mistake Akira made. Because of this Akira took it upon himself to point out every single physical flaw Shiro had such as his height and the fact he had to wear glasses. That was how the argument they were currently having started. Akira had taken Shiro's glasses after Shiro corrected Akira's grammar and called him an idiot. The two were completely different looking too. Shiro had shaggy, straight black hair and steel grey eyes. Akira, on the other hand, had close cropped blonde hair and honey eyes.

Next was Ikki. Ikki was a strange boy. He was ten and always doing weird things like eating bugs or sitting upside down. Sometimes I questioned his mental sanity. Though, he didn't start this behavior until mom and dad died. Then he started acting silly to make everyone smile. Of course it worked. On everyone but the youngest in our family. Tomoya was the one that got hit that hardest by mom and dad's death since he was in that car with them. For three months he wouldn't talk to anyone. Then it was just me he would talk to for the longest time. Just last year did he start to talk to his siblings only. Ikki and Tomoya shared the same slightly curled blonde hair. They actually looked almost the same exept for the obvious height difference and there eye color. Ikki had grey eyes like Sora and Tomoya had green eyes like mine.

Now that introductions are done we can go back to the story.

Akira and Shiro shut up almost instantly shut up at the sound of Kaoru's voice. Then they glanced over at me to see my annoyed expression. They swallowed hard then walked out of the room to continue there argument somewhere else. I sighed and buried my face into one of the velvet throw pillows on the couch. I felt the couch dip slightly, signaling someone was sitting on the couch now. I peaked up to see it was Kaoru. He was working on drying his hair with a sunshine yellow towel.

"Why do I have to go to a new school?" I asked and Kaoru focused on me then with his honey brown eyes. He then gave me a small smile.

"I though you would like to go to the same school as your sister, Akoto, and Asoka." Kaoru said tilting his head to the side like a scolded puppy.

"My sister yes, the other two hooligans not so much." I said narrowing my eyes at the thought of my other two older brothers.

"Aww come on sis." Asoka said, entering the room.

"You know you love us." Akoto said fallowing closely behind. I sat up and glared at them.

"I love you too, but no way in hell do I want to go to the same school as you too." I growled at them.

"Why not?" The duo asked at the same time. I glared again.

"Because you two would take every chance you could to embraces me and prank me!" I said hearing the irritation in my voice. My brothers pouted slightly but nodded there head in agreement. They knew there was no point in arguing with that fact.

"Come on sis," I looked at the entrance to see my twin. "They aren't that bad. They only pull harmless stunts nothing that would make you the laughing stalk of the school." She said smiling at me reassuringly. He long blond hair was in a braid as she entered the room more to sit next to Kaoru and I on the couch. I puffed out my cheek slightly.

"Yah, but you aren't the one they like to pick on." I grumbled slightly.

"Sis," my head shot up to look at the small voice that spoke. It was Tomoya. He was half hidden by the wall. I opened my arms wide. Tomoya ran from behind the wall and jumped up on my lap. "I think you would like school there." He said and buried his face into the crook of my neck. I sighed.

"I'll be find, I was just giving them a hard time." I said to comfort him. I tried to ignore the sarcastic 'sure you were' from my other siblings.

"Hey look at me!" We all looked to see Ikki with a chop stick up either of his nostrils. I twitched slightly at him.

"We seriously need to cheek him into a mental hospital." I grumbled and saw everyone nod in agreement at the sight of our idiotic ten year old brother.

~Fruits Basket~

It was late and I started to get ready for bed, changing into my silk spaghetti strap p.j. top and matching silk bottoms. The powder blue silk matched my skin perfectly. I was sitting in front of the dresser table my sister and I shared. Although there were enough rooms in the house I could have my own room, but my sister and I didn't like to be separated so we chose to stay together.

I was starting to run the brush through my hair when my sister came out of our bath room in her silk night gown. I got up to let her have her turn in front of the dresser. I was pulling the cover back from my top bunk when she spoke. "Do you really not want to go to school with me and the boys?" She asked trying to untangle her hair with the brush.

"No, I'm just nervous is all. You know how I am around new people." I sighed going to stand behind Sora to help her with her hair. I took the brush from her hand and started to work at her hair.

"Well, if that's all. I can introduce you to some of my friends. There's Tohru and Momiji..." She continued to go on about her friends while I worked on her hair. I smiled at the mention of her friends. Then I herd the name Soma.

"Hey why does that last name sound so familiar?" I asked putting the brush down.

"Oh, that's because one of Kaoru's biggest clients is the Soma family remember." She said and then it clicked. That was right. One of his clients was a Soma and he worked as a copy right lawyer for them. Even though he worked for other people as well, the Soma's were a huge client. I liked to keep tabs on my brothers clients just to entertain myself. I really wanted to be a chief though. I loved to cook, it's the only girly thing I liked to do.

We both crawled into bed then and started to go to sleep.

"Good night Tomoyo."

"Good night Sora."

* * *

BRK: So this is the start of my first Fruits Basket FanFic

Embra: Just so you know High school will have four years in this fic, but it will go year round and new years will start in the spring like in Japan

BRK: I just don't understand how Japanese schools work very well

Embra: Stupid American

BRK: Your American too you know

Embra: Shut up

BRK: I own nothing and please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Winter Rose

Chapter 1

Higashi High School. In other words my choice of torcher. I had quiet the morning getting here and I knew from the way my day happened to start that this was not going to be a pleasant first day of school.

~Flash Back to this morning~

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo. TOMOYO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I jumped with a start, hitting my head on the ceiling. I fell back on my pillow and rubbed my head. I turned my head sideways to glare at Akoto. I then glanced at the clock. The red numbers red 5:30

"Why. Have. You. Gotten. Me. Up. At. This. Ungodly. Hour?" I said malice filling my voice, causing Akoto to take a few steps back.

"I'm hungry and school starts at seven." He said and I growled before climbing out of my bed, still half asleep. I saw that Sora had already beat me to the dresser and had just finished brushing her hair.

"Good Morning Tomoyo." She said smiling at me. I twitched. Morning people were so annoying. I sat next to her on the bench in front of the dresser and took the brush and started to tame my wild auburn hair, while Sora started on braiding her hair.

When I was finished brushing my hair I put it up in a high ponytail and Sora was in the bath room getting dressed and brushing her teeth.

She came out I a sailor suit styled uniform. It was short sleeved and mostly white with hints of blue. She was giggling slightly. "What's so funny?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly. It was never good when Sora started laughing at nothing.

"Just thinking how your going to deal with a skirt." She said and now it was my turn to smirk.

"Kaoru talked to the principal and he said that there was shorts and pants offered to girls as well." I said and she puffed her cheek out slightly and mumbled something about me finding loop holes.

After I got dressed in my school uniform (And ignoring the shocked faces of Akoto and Asoka) I proceeded to make breakfast for everyone. This morning I figured I would make one of mom's respites. I made pancakes. Our mother was Japanese-American so I learned how to make all sorts of dishes before she died. Her, father, and our three day old sister Chiko. We never talked about her. We never even talked about our parents except the day of the anniversary. That's when we all talk about what they would be like or how they would have reacted to certain situations that had happened over the year.

I balanced the plates of food on my arms and one on my head. My brothers and sister were all sitting on the floor in front of our table. I placed the plates of food infront of them and then we quickly ate. I ignored the bantering between Shiro and Akira, and the plotting between Asoka and Akoto. I exchanged a few good morning words with Tomoya and tried to ignore Ikki making and idiot of himself. Sometimes he really gets on my nerves.

~Back to the present~

Now I was here. I started walking, ignoring the stares people were giving me. I kept my head down and fallowed my brothers and sister into the polished school where I changed into my indoor shoes and started to fallow my sis to our class room. Of course our brother's class came first.

Class 3-D was where we dropped off Asoka. He fist bumped Akoto, hugged Sora, and sucsefully messed up my hair. So I had to take it out and redo my hair.

Class 2-D is where we dropped off Akoto where he hugged Sora and messed up my hair, so I had to yet again fix it. I swear they're really trying to piss me off today.

Finally though we got to our class 1-D. I watched as Sora walked in, but I was frozen at the door. My breath started to get a little shaky and all I could do was look at the floor. So many thoughts were racing through my head. 'What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a freak? What if they think I'm weird because I didn't wear the skirt?' all sorts of those questions just went at a million miles an hour.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked up to see Sora smiling reassuringly. Her silver eyes saying 'it's going to be ok' It amazed me how much she looked like mom when she did that. I sighed and stepped into the class room.

Almost instantly every pair of eyes was on me. I felt like I needed to run some where and hide. 'Snap out of it' I told myself. 'since when are you shy?' I suddenly felt a wave of calm fall on me. So what. Who cares what they think. In the long run as long as I have my sister, i'll be fine.

"Hello, would you please introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" The teacher asked me. I nodded. I swallowed.

"Hi, my name is Tomoyo Atomi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said and then took my seat next to my sister. I sighed and looked at her. She had on a huge goofy grin that made me smile too.

~Fruits Basket~

Class was pretty uneventful. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I had packed us box lunches of white rice, pickled plums, and salmon. I had wandered outside to where all the other kids were eating. I herd someone calling my name. I let my head scan the area to see it was Sora. She was sitting with our brothers and then a group of other boys and three girls. I walked over there and sat in between Sora and Akoto.

"Hi, I Momiji!" I was startled by the sudden sound of the enthusiastic boy. He looked like he was much younger then me, though I vaguely remembered that fact he sat in front of Sora in class. He had wavy blonde hair that reminded me of Ikki and Tomoya. His eyes though were a shade of amber that was slightly darker then Akoto's. "So, your Tomoyo! It's a pleasure to meet you! So I'm guessing since you have the same last name as Sora, Akoto, and Asoka your probably there cousin right!" And now I just felt insulted. I turned to Sora.

"Do I really look that much different from you guys." All three of them nodded there heads. I sighed.

"Well, I am related to them, but not as there cousin. I'm Sora's twin sister." Now Momiji just looked confused.

"Sora didn't mention anything about having a twin sister."

"She said it a million times she had a twin that went to a different school!" A orange haired boy yelled at Momiji.

"Kyo! Quiet being mean!" Momiji complained.

"Stupid cat, you can't do anything without making a scene." The silver haired boy said taking a bit of his food. I started to tune out all of the bickering. It wasn't holding any interest to me.

"Umm guys maybe we should introduce ourselves." A girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes said but everyone just ignored her. She sighed and moved to sit next to me. "Hi, I'm Tohru Honda. That's Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hana, Momiji, and Hatsuharu." She said inducing each of them in turn. I vaguely recognized the one called Hatsuharu. He sat in front of me in class.

"So how do you like it so far." Tohru asked and I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"It's ok I guess." I said. I hadn't really been her long enough to tell weather or not I liked it.

"Hey sis, maybe you should try out for the cheerleading squad." I turned to glare at Akoto.

"Don't even joke about that."

"Aww, come on sis you would look cute in a cheer uniform." He insisted.

"No way in hell."

"I bet all the guys would love it!" Asoka said winking. I threw a piece of salmon at him.

"Now I'm defiantly not joining."

"Not even for me?" Sora asked pouting slightly and trying to give me puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "Now I will try out for the volleyball team." I said and before I knew it I was being dragged to my feet.

"Come on then we have to hurry. Today is the last day to sign up!" Sora said and I was dragged off to the office, barley having time to wave good bye to everyone.

Before I knew it we were in the office and I sighed my name. Try outs were after school today. Should be fun.

~Fruits Basket~

Try outs went smoothly. I'm judging by all the shocked looks I got after I went said I did pretty good. I walked home with my siblings and we picked up an arguing Shiro and Akira from middle school and Ikki and Tomoya from elementary school.

When we got home there was a note on the door. It said that Kaoru was at a clients house and wouldn't be home until late tonight. I was fine with that. It meant one less person I had to cook for. Since no one else in this house could cook worth a damn.

I changed out of my uniform, into a pair of blue running shorts and a red t-shirt and let my hair down. I then proceeded to the kitchen were I cooked a dinner of Soba noodles.

Once dinner, a few fights, and home work was done I tucked Tomoya, Ikki, Akira, and Shiro into bed. Shiro protested saying he was old enough to stay up with the rest of us and I just brush it off and said when he was in high school he could stay up.

Once everyone was tucked in I herd a knock at the door. "Who's here at this time on night?" Asoka asked and he walked to the door to let in who knocked.

"Who is it?" Akoto asked after a minute.

"It's Kaoru, and he's got friends." I blinked a few times. He better have not brought home friends from the bar. He did that once and there was no way in hell I was going to let him do that again. No, who Kaoru brought in puzzled me. It was Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and a man that could have been Kaoru's twin if his hair was straight, longer, and his eyes were a lighter shade of brown.

"Umm... We are going to be having guests... for the next five months..." Kaoru explained and I shot up from the couch.

"What! Why?" I asked flying up from my spot on the couch.

"I may have caused there house to burn down..." He said and I gritted my teeth. This was great just great.

Why does the world hate me?

* * *

BRK: Ok that was funny

Embra: I though you said there high school was going to have four years

BRK: I lied

Embra: Finally clicked how Japanese schools worked

BRK: yes

Embra: She will tell you about all the funny stuff like how her brothers reacted when the hit woman hood and how Kaoru burned down Shiguri's house at a later date

BRK: yes because I'm tied

Embra: Please review and she owns nothing

BRK: G'night *Begins to snore*

Embra: How lovely...


	3. Chapter 2

Winter Rose

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning. I found myself looking around a bit. It was only just a dream. I sighed and then let my head fall back on my pillow. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT DAMN YUKI." Damn it, it wasn't a dream. I hulled myself out of bed and walked down the steps, ignoring the cold chill on my feet against the wooden floor.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw and pissed Kyo yelling at Kaoru. "Sorry but we don't have enough rooms for everyone to have there own room. I'm even sharing with Shigure." I don't know why but that last sentence came out so wrong on so many levels.

"Don't feel bad." Akira said to Kyo, reaching up to pat him on the back. "I have to share with Shiro."

"I didn't ask to be stuck with an idiot." Shiro said taking a bite of rice. Wait... rice. I now noticed everyone was already eating.

"Who made breakfast?" I asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"Morning sis, Tohru cooked. She's so cool!" Akoto said taking a bit of rice. I don't know why but that hurt.

"Oh, good morning Tomoyo." Tohru said coming out of the kitchen with a few more plates of food. I just turned away and walked back up stairs to get dressed. Apparently, I had a lot more time this morning.

Once I was in the room I closed my door and started to brush my hair and get dressed. Once I was finished I started back down the stairs again.

"Miss Atomi, would you like some breakfast?" Yuki asked me and I just shook my head no.

"I'm not hungry." I said and then I walked out the door and started to school. I don't know why it bothered me so much. It was just one morning. I guess it was just apart of my routine since mom died. No, even before that, I cooked with mom every day. It was the only thing we ever really bonded over.

When I was little, I wasn't into all that girly stuff but since Sora was mom spent more time with her and I spent more time with my dad and brothers. Cooking though, that was the one exception.

I don't know when it happened while I was walking, but I slowly turned from shock, to sadness, to just being plain pissed off. I felt my fists clench and jaw locking into place.

"Look out!" I turned around in time just to be hit by a bike. I went flat on my back, and the bike and person on it went flying over me. That was going to leave a bruise. I sat up slowly, and my anger just sparked a thousand times worse. I turned around to see a boy with black and white hair. I was vaguely aware of the fact he was wearing my schools uniform and had his top buttons undone to revel a few necklaces and a smooth chest.

"Damn bastard, watch where your going!" I yelled at Hatusuharu (I remembered the name) who had just sat up and rubbed his head.

"Watch where I'm going! Your the one that didn't move!" He yelled getting to his feet. I could just herd the mental snap and before we knew it, we were in a full out fist fit.

"You know for a cutie, you can fight." He said after pinning me to a wall, holding my hands above my head and with is other hand he lifted up my chin. I growled. I hated it when people called me cute. I was not cute.

"Don't call me cute." I said kicking him off of me. That was when I saw a book hit Hatsuharu in the head. I was just stood there in shock until I got a book to the head. I sunk to the ground, clutching my head in pain.

"Quiet acting like idiots!" I looked up to see Shiro. He did not look happy. Some times I really hated the fact he always brought to dictionaries to school.

"Shiro, that hurt." I complained still holding my head with one hand as I stood up.

"Then you shouldn't have been starting fights with people. I know cooking was your thing and it was the one thing you and mom ever did together but still, this is just ridiculous." Shiro said and he hugged my waist. "I miss her and dad to, but please, this is just the excuse Aunt Nora is looking for to ship you off to her house for 'education'" He said and my breath hitched in my throat.

My Aunt was who I lived with before Kaoru. She didn't exactly approve of me. Said I was too wild. I hate her. She was my dads sister and let's just say he never invited her over for new years.

"I'm sorry," I said and hugged him back. I knew Shiro didn't want me to leave. As he put it I was the only one that had half a brain which was his way of saying he loved me.

"What happened." I looked over to see Hatusharu get up and hold his head. He seemed, different. Much calmer and more relaxed. What the hell was with this guy?

"We got into a fight, and then my little brother Shiro hit us in the head with dictionaries." I said in a monotone voice as he got to he feet and brushed off his cloths.

"That explains the head ack." He said rubbing his head. I then let my eyes wander over Shiro's head. I then swallowed and cringed. The rest of my family, plus the Soma's and Tohru, were just a good fifty yards away.

"Hey Shiro can you do me a favor and cover for me. I'm not in the mood to deal with them just yet." I said and he nodded I kissed him on his head then and continued to walk to school. Of course Hartusharu decided to fallow me. Ok, not fallow, we were going to the same place anyway.

"So, what had you all pissed off this morning?" He asked walking next to me with his bike.

"Your going to laugh, it kind of stupid." I said looking up at him. He was about half a head taller then me but that didn't bother me too much.

"I promise I won't laugh." He said and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but I started to tell him the tale anyway. About how Tohru and all of them had moved in and how she had made breakfast instead and I explained how I always cooked with mom.

"I see," He said after I finished. "I know Tohru pretty well at this point. She probably will try to take up all the house work because she feels like she needs to earn her keep. But I'm sure if you asked her if you could to the cooking and explain why, I'm sure she would let you."

I smiled at him. "You know, you could charge people as a shrink." I said giggling slightly at my joke. He then held out his hand expectantly.

"Pay up then." He said smiling and laughing quietly. I shoved him playfully.

"Sorry but I'm going to need to see your degree first." I said running a head with him right on my tail.

~Fruits Basket~

Everything in the day went threw a bluer. That is until lunch, when I was suddenly ambushed by a girl with wild, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was in a gym uniform which was navy spandex shorts that were styled like bikini bottoms and a baggy white t-shirt. She seemed exited about something and she was holding a pile of blue fabric in her arms.

"Hi, are you Tomoyo Atomi?" He asked bouncing slightly. I raised an eyebrow. Just how much sugar did this girl have before she came to school today?

"Yah, who's asking?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm first year student Kokoa Katsuragi class 1-B, and I'm just giving you your uniform. Welcome to the Higashi High Volleyball team!" She said it like it was an amazing honor. I took the uniform. The number was zero and it was royal blue and with white lettering and was long sleeved. The bottoms were to be desired for, considering they were just like the girl's gym shorts only black. Sometimes I swear this school's uniforms for female students were invented by perverts. Why am I not surprised an image of Asoka just flashed in my head with that thought.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded eagerly.

"We have practice after school and our first game is this Friday. See you on the court!" She said before running off to, i'm assuming, gym class.

At the end of school I was at practice. So far it was going good and now we were doing hitting lines. The coach told me to hit from the right side. I found that a little weird. My old school had me playing between middle and outside. I was hitting right side and I was going to shag the ball when I turned around to put it away and get back in line a ball came right at my face.

"Oops, my wrist slipped." I held my nose in pain. I knew the voice was a false apology but I was going to let it slide. I looked up to see a girl with perfect long honey blonde hair and bright violet eyes. I just growled slightly and got up going to my spot in the hitting lines. Kokoa was a setter so I really didn't get to talk to her.

The whistle was blown, signaling practice was over. I walked over to the water fountain, Kokoa was standing there waiting for me. "Hey who was the girl that hit me in the face earlier?" I asked and Kokoa blinked a few times before replying.

"Oh, that was Sakura Minatoko. No one really likes her but her dad is rich so they tolerate her." Kokoa said looking at the ground in sadness.

"What's her problem with me?"

"Your brother Asoka is her ex."

"Great, just great." I mentally cursed my brother for being such a player. I said my good-byes then and exited the building to see... Torhu. I was shocked to see the small brunette.

"Hey," I said and we started walking.

"Umm... Tomoyo..." She said and I looked at her.

"Yes,"

"Do you hate me?" I looked at her in shock.

"No why would I hate you?"

"It's just the look you gave me this morning. And you didn't seem that happy today. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, its just... could you let me do the cooking from now on?" I asked and she nodded in dumb struck. I smiled throwing and arm around her shoulder.

"Well be just fine."

* * *

BRK: Great school bitch

Embra: Why did you write one in

BRK: So I can piss everyone off later with my plot line

Embra: Your just cruel

BRK: Yep I don't own anything

Embra: Please review!


End file.
